Jack's Rose
by yumirox101
Summary: Elizabeth needs Jack and his friend Annie's help to free Will from his curse of not walking on land, but the task isn't easy.Will she stay with Will, or start to fall for Jack?Strong Willabeth, some Sparrabeth, and some Jack x OC.


Hey guys! So this is my first chapter to my original story! Annie shall be explained later... Enjoy, and please tell me what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Will faced his love on the beach. She stood with flowing hair, and in vest, white shirt and skirt. She was in his arms, and she didn't want to leave.

"I don't want you to leave," Elizabeth said sadly.

"Elizabeth, I made a commitment. I've got to leave." Will said gently, with his forehead pressed against hers.

"Mother, is father leaving?" Little Will asked. Will took his son up in his arms strongly, and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry, William." Will said with his eyes closed tight.

"If there was any way for you to be able to be free from this curse," Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth, I can't give this up," Will warned.

"I understand, but, if it was possible for you to be able to walk on land?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, if it was. But it isn't, and I do not want you going off by yourself and trying to find away. You're all Will has, and if he loses you... If I lose you..." Will trailed off. Little Will looked back and forth between his parents panicked. He wanted his father to stay, and he didn't want his mother to die. He just wanted to live happily ever after with his family. Was that so hard?

"Fine," Elizabeth said with tears welling in her eyes.

"I love you, and I will always," Will promised and kissed her tears away. He kissed his son's forehead and he kissed his wife. He started his voyage back to the Dutchman, and Elizabeth put her arm around her son's shoulders.

"Will, I want you to go home, and pack a bag full of clothes, and prepare to go to Uncle Dalton's." Elizabeth ordered her son.

"You're leaving to find a way to help father?" He caught on. She looked down at her son guiltily.

"You catch on quick, maybe there is too much of your father in you." Elizabeth summarized.

Will held the suitcase in his hands. It was almost as big as he was, and probably weighed twice as much. Elizabeth knocked on the door of the aristocrat's grand mansion. The butler, a tall man dressed in blue and carrying a tray answered the door.

"Mrs. Turner, welcome." The butler stepped aside for her to enter. Elizabeth let her son go first, and he looked around at the large house with swords and rifles crossed on the walls. Elizabeth walked in after her son protectively.

"Elizabeth," Fitzwilliam said surprised. "What brings you to my home?" He asked and kissed her hand.

"I need you to do something for me." Elizabeth said. They both looked over at Will who was mesmerized by all the weapons.

"Come into my office," He held her arm and closed the door behind him as they entered. The walls were mostly lined with bookshelves that were just gushing with books. Some portraits of him and his family hung on the bare spots on the walls, and she noticed one that seemed familiar to her. It looked like a younger Annie Rogue and Fitzwilliam.

"Who's the girl in this portrait?" Elizabeth asked.

"She was an old friend of mine…she died when we were young," Fitzwilliam said sadly. Elizabeth looked up at him confused.

"What was her name?" Elizabeth asked.

"Annalise Rogue," Fitzwilliam said, with his eyebrows coming together. Elizabeth looked down at the picture again. She knew Annie, and her intentions. If she wanted people to think she's dead, then Elizabeth knew to keep it that way.

"What was she like?" Elizabeth asked.

Fitzwilliam looked down at the picture sadly. "What was the matter at hand?" He changed the subject.

"I need you to watch William for me. Please?" Elizabeth asked. "As a friend of my father?"

"What are you planning?" Fitzwilliam asked looking past her question.

"I need to go see a lost relative of mine-one that I haven't seen since my days in London. I can't take William with me, I fear his safety with this war going on," Elizabeth explained. Fitzwilliam looked down at her with his hand under his chin as he pondered the favor.

"I will watch William, but only for the fact that your father was a very good friend of mine." Fitzwilliam said.

"Thank you so very much, you've no idea what this means for me," Elizabeth said and kissed his cheek. He smiled down at her.

She walked out to meet her son, and she leaned down to him.

"William, I need you to be on your best behavior for Master Dalton, please," Elizabeth begged her son.

"I understand, mother," William nodded.

"I love you," Elizabeth kissed her son's forehead.

"I love you mother," William responded.

* * *

**Okay, so Annie is my original character who has been here since the Curse of the Black Pearl. I'll probably post the story of her adventures with Jack, Will, and Elizabeth later as sort of a prologue to this one. Oh, and if you haven't read the young Jack Sparrow books by Rob Kidd, Fitzwilliam Dalton is this fancy aristrocrat with high titles and stuff who was Jack's friend, not really an uncle of Will's. Please tell me what you think. This will get more interesting, I promise!**


End file.
